Gargoyle's sentinal mother
by FlamingReaper
Summary: The manhantton clan get a new clan member, what will happen? I've been working on this story for a while, recently figured out how to do chapter stories. It's different from static, but yaoi all the same.Owen/OC
1. Thus, a sentinel mother

The young gargoyle panted heavily as he finally pulled himself over the ledge of the Xanatose castle roof. He collapsed onto the stone ground, gasping heavily in the thin air. His green eyes were hidden behind golden yellow eyelids. The gargoyle's long raven black hair spread out, half way form under his tiny body, long tail, which would drag if he didn't lift it up while walking, twitched at it's slender tip.

'_Damn, I'm never climbing up this building again,' _The young gargoyle thought to himself, exhaustedly. It took him a few moments to recover his breath, but when he did, he sat up gracefully and slowly got to his slenderly shaped feet.

'_I hope they take me,' _He thought again, taking a long sniff of his surroundings. He picked up the sent of the prankster that lived in the castle, and from the sent, he seemed to be a magically strong prankster as well. He shuddered at the sent, he prayed to Odin he wasn't to late to be mated to him.

"I wonder if they know I'm here," He said aloud, following the scents to the main courtyard when a pair of giant double doors opened with a slam. A giant lavender gargoyle with glowing white eyes, and full of threat charged out growling loudly. His clan, a human female cop and one David Xanatose were right behind him. Bright lights flooded the darkened area, momentarily blinding the young gargoyle. Slender hands came up to shield his eyes, all ten fingers cupping for a better shield. The clan stopped its threat when they realized it was another gargoyle.

"Who are you?" The giant lavender male gargoyle asked, standing up from his crouch. The one in question cautiously put his hands down.

"I don't have name yet, but I came to not only to possibly, possibly, join your clan, but to help you as well," Was his reply. Goliath's eye ridges rose in cautious curiosity, taking in the petite gargoyle. The one speaking was yellow with long black hair, long tail swishing behind him, slender legs and arms. Five clawed fingers, five toes that tapered up into atypical gargoyle feet. No elbow or knee spurs were on this delicate creator, and his wings were folded very curiously on his back. His moss green eyes seemed to cover half his face. All in all, this gargoyle didn't look like he fought a day in his life, a none worrier type, which was odd for a gargoyle.

"Help us?" Goliath asked, deep voice level and calm.

"Yes," The small gargoyle replied.

"How can you help us?" Brooklyn asked, voice testy.

"I"m an unclaimed sentinel mother," Was his automatic reply.


	2. What's a sentinel mother?

"A what?" Angela asked, head tilted to one side.

"A sentinel mother is our saving grace," Hudson said joyously. The clan, plus the two humans turned to look at him in surprise. In the past few months, the clan had grown , not from hatchlings, but from five gargoyles that needed a clan. Three females and two males were now apart of the tiny clan. Two of the females were twin sisters, with gray skin same height, and wing span. Both had oval faces with high cheek bones and kind, wide eye. One sister, Ru, had warm green eyes with golden hair, while her sister, Lu (their care takers thought it was funny) had soft, gentle light blue eyes with silver hair. If it wasn't for their hair and eyes, no one would be able to tell them apart. The other female was a good friend of theirs, named Sarah. She was an orange brown female with hazel eyes and black hair. Her eyes were almond shaped and her face and shape were more sharp. All three females had elbow spurs, but only Sarah had knee spurs as well. They were, roughly Angela's height.

The two males were tougher, more prepared for combat. Both were from different countries all together, having lost their clans to inner country gang wars. One male came from Brazil and spoke English very well, his accent and deep baritone voice that made females from any species week in the knees. He was a white panther type with ivory feathered wings. His eyes were golden and he was three inches taller then Goliath. The other male was a wolf type from Jamaica. He had the typical timber wolf coloring with orange-gold eye colors, with black feathered wings. All five were ecstatic that they were attached to the safety of a clan again.

"But, what is a sentinel mother exactly?" Lexington asked, ever the curious one.

"A sentinel mother is a half gargoyle, half fey creator that basically helps with Fertility, proper breeding and child rearing. We are the original rookery mothers, and are why rookery mothers have such strict rules. The creation of Sentinel mothers story goes back a long way. Basically, the, um, third, race and gargoyles needed help, desperately, with breeding and somehow forged sentinel mothers. Any magics we have, only goes, uh, towards breeding and the protection of children. How long one remains a child depends on the Sentinel Mother's clan and surrounding. There were tons of us, but about five hundred years ago, when gargoyles really started to dwindle and humans got more violent with territory, we started getting sparse. There's less of us then other gargoyles." The young gargoyle replied, he seemed to stumble over several words, and paused to find the right ones in different spots. An accent was apparent in his voice.

"Hudson, is that true?" Goliath asked, looking over at the elder gargoyle. He obviously knew more about these Sentinel mothers then the rest of the clan.

"Aye lad, that's about right. Though, I didn't know of the severe decline of them. Before the massacre, our clan didn't really need to depend on a sentinel mother, since breeding was going so well. But, our clan has used one before in the past." Hudson responded to Goliath's question.


	3. Possible hope

The clan stood there in silence for a while, going over what Hudson had said. All were hoping that could be a very helpful possibility for their clan. They knew they desperately needed to breed, unfortunately a females heating cycle had at least three years in between each other, and mating rituals could also be problematic. Elisa, herself had a small seedling of hope blossom in her chest, the idea to possibility to have kids with Goliath was an exciting one. The cop was the one to break the silence.

"So you're here to help them have children? How?" Elisa asked. The female detective had been semi silent since she had gotten to castle wevvyern. Her and Goliath had been mated for the past six months, and still had no luck with actually getting the chance to have a child. When Owen had said that it'd probably not happen, they'd both been devastated. Now, a no named gargoyle showed up claiming to be specifically breed for breeding and heating cycle's. If the kid did have magic, they might be able to have a child after all.

"Ja, and that's simple, really, I will basically jump start the heating cycle in both males and females sooner rather then in a few years. I will also be helping with the eggs developing at a faster pace, months instead of years. I can also do inter species breeding as well." Was the young gargoyles reply. His accent had become slightly thicker with is slight shy embarrassment. The subject of sex always embarrassed him some. A great weight in both Goliath and Elisa lifted in their chests, the prospect of children was a good one. Surprisingly, the use of the none english word, wasn't questioned.

"That's great lassie, but I have one question, where's yer mate?" Hudson asked with a joyous smile.

"That's where we hit a snag. I don't have one yet, though that wont stop in the breeding process I will be doing. Though I will need one for protection," The sentinel mother said with a wide nervous grin, fingers twisting around each other. Hudson went pale, knowing of the importance of a sentinel mother's mate. The mate helped protect not only the sentinel mother, but the eggs as well. The sentinel mother relied heavily on their mate, for security and sanity reasons. The mate also helped the sentinel mother regulate their magic, especially if it was a powerful one.

"What do you mean you don't have a mate?" Hudson just short of roared. Before the yellow gargoyle skinned could answer, Owen came up behind them, cradling baby Alex in his arms. The baby cooed when he saw his father and the gargoyles, especially Lexington.

"MR. Xanatos, a storm will be coming soon, so it might be wise to come inside. Also, MRS. Xanatos is searching for you." Owen said, his monotones voice carried out clearly through the picking up wind. Lexington, who was the only one who's concentration wasn't broken from the new arrival, was startled when the new comer smiled broadly, if shyly.

" I never thought I'd be lucky enough to meet the actual Puck," The new gargoyle's wording startled everyone by how accurate his guess was.

"I'm not..."

"He's not..." Both Owen and Xanatos said at the same time. Owen's secret was a very important secret to keep, everyone in the courtyard new this.


	4. Sent? From the other side of New York?

All of them waited on bated breath, staring at the new comer who was giving them a look that was saying, 'are you serious?'. It seemed to be a look only a mother, or an older female, would give to the younger generation. It seemed almost funny coming from someone who was so tiny and none threatening.

"Don't give me those looks and don't lie to me, I could smell who you were from the other side of New York. That's how I was able to find the clan in the first place," The yellow skinned gargoyle said with a grin and a head tilt. Owen's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Smell?" Broadway said, surprise in his voice. It wasn't surprising that the gargoyle had a strong nose, just that it was strong for a half breed.

"Yes, by smell. Besides, no human, unless bred with fey, smells like he does," Came the reply.

"Wait, you could smell him, and us, on the other side of New York?" Elisa asked, amazed. She knew that the gargoyles had a strong sense of smell, but it was slightly muddled in larger populations, like big villages or cities.

"Ja, I can. My sense of smell, really strong. Each sentinel mother has one very strong sense, mine is smell," the small gargoyle said brightly.

"Out of curiosity, how does a fey smell?" Ru asked, her english was impeccable.

"Of earth, the trees, water, everything nature wise. He also has a strong magic sent dripping from his pours, all fey do. It's an, uh, interesting sent, magic, hard to explain. And no, um, what is it, uh, oh, glamor, can cover a fey's natural sent," Was the young gargoyle's reply.

"I apologize, but I highly doubt your sense of smell is that good. Not even theirs is," Xanatos said, arms crossing as he nodded his head over towards the other gargoyles. The black haired youth frowned at him, and scented the air.

"Your wife is half human, half fey. From what I'm guessing, her mother is a very high classed fey, royalty maybe? Decently power from what I'm scenting. Your son there is a, quarter fey. You, my dear MR. Xanatos are, um, Ita-li-an and come from a, fishing family. The lavender female over there is the leader's daughter, the round one loves food, the red one is second in command, the small, webbed wing one smells like technology, the two look alike ones and the other female are friends. The panther one comes from a hotter climate country as does the wolf one. Those five have sadness mixed in their scents. Am I missing something?" The yellow skinned gargoyle said, green eyes roaming over everyones faces. The group either had agape mouths or were wide eyed.

"...No, you're not," Xanatos said, being the first to recover and to respond. Shock and surprise were evident in his deep voice. The rich man was nervous that someone knew that about him, his family and his somewhat friends. Suddenly, a strike of lightening startled the silent group. As sure as Owen had said, a storm began to rage around the castle. The group was quick to scurry into the open doors as the rain began to pour down unforgivingly. They made into a large open space, wanting to talk to the sentinel mother more.


	5. Getting a name

While standing in the hallway, they semi large group almost seemed awkward in its own sense. Most of the people there, where thinking on what the 'Sentinel Mother' knew and if he would be a threat to any of them. Sometimes the smallest package could have the greatest power, Alexander was proof of that. The young gargoyle was nervous about being in this situation, especially with people staring at him like the others were doing. Like he was a freak or something. His human family did that a lot, looking at him and murmuring things in each others ears, thinking he would be nothing more then a little house wife and nothing much else.

He prayed that this clan would take him, he had been praying for a good clan like this since he got to this country when he was fourteen. Most of the clans he'd seen around the states, were pretty harsh and set in their ways. This clan looked like a family, and that's what a sentinel mother looked for in a clan, a family dynamic type. He had heard, and seen, about this clan through snippets of what people called a 't.v.' When he got to this country, he didn't even know what a t.v. was, it was a sudden culture shock when he saw the advancements this country had. The village in Norway that he'd grown up in was two steps in the dark ages and three steps into being the 1902. He'd felt rather stupid when he was in fey form and asking questions about everything from the houses people were nice enough to let sleep in. He wondered briefly if he should tell this clan that he could switch into an alternate form, his fey form, which left him as pale and as week as a human. With normal colorings, hands, and feet. The only things that would stick out would be his already delicately, small, pointed ears and, of course, his wings. That form was only for emergencies for sentinel mothers, in case there was need for day time travel to get the eggs somewhere safe.

He felt rather proud of himself that he had developed that function extremely well, most sentinel mothers never pushed it, only depending on it if in danger. It was like shape shifting, though the more underdeveloped, the longer it took to get to the fey form. He wanted to do it quicker, not only for more time to get the eggs to safety, but for his own pleasure. He looked up to stare at the faces around him, and noted the nervousness in David Xanatos. With an empire and a family, the young gargoyle understood the nervousness.

"MR. Xanatos, I want nothing from you or your family, I promise you. I don't want to bring them harm and I don't want to bring harm to any one. If your still not sure, you can uh, have your assistant check me for threats. All I want is a clan for safety and a few hatchlings running around," It was a shyly worded comfort, and it was devastating obvious he wasn't lying. The petite gargoyle had his slender hands clasped together, and his long tail swishing gently behind him. Soon, his bottom lip was being worried gently between his teeth as he looked nervously, not only at Xanatos, but Owen as well.

"Why am I believing you?" Xanatos asked gruffly, arms crossing again.

"He has a point, it seems easy to believe you," Goliath said in his rumbling, deep voice.

"I don't know, maybe because you guys could sense I am incapable of lying, maybe it's something else. I don't honestly know," came his oh so gentle reply.

"Your incapable of lying?" Broadway asked, in curious wonder.

"My fey half was very insistent on that. Hmf, silly fey's and be as honest as the earth," The last part of the sentence was mumbled loudly enough for the others to hear. The trio chuckled at that.

"Roe," Owen then blurted out uncharacteristically.

"Huh?" Came the startled reply.

"His name, its Roe," Owen said again, seemingly nervous. He was unused to being the center of attention he was receiving. The Puck was used to attention, Owen Bernett however, was not. Roe smiled

"Is-is that permanent name for me trickster, or are you being nice?" The now named sentinel mother asked with a deep blush. Owen shifted on his feet, then shifted Alex in his arms. Roe almost went over to snuggle the child, while thinking that Owen/Puck would make an excellent father one day.

"You needed a name, nothing in this world is completely nameless," Owen responded with a straight face. Row looked down, blush still in place across his cheeks. It was the obvious signs of the beginning of a crush.

"I see, thank you for naming me trickster, I appreciate it," Roe said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Please, in this form call me Owen Bernett." Owen said calmly, handing little Alexander over to his father. Xanatos smiled broadly as he cradled cooing child.

"Of course, Mr. Bernett," Roe said, finally looking up with a smile.


	6. Poor education and more gargoyles

The semi large group stood there in the extended room, Roe shifting nervously, wondering if Xanatos would take up the offer to check him. A loud boom of sound shot through the area that they were in, causing the silent group to jump in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Lets continue this else where, shall we?" Xanatos said. The others agreed and followed him into one of the closer libraries. Roe looked around on their way there, and gasped in shock when they entered the library. He'd never seen so many books in his life. His village, despite being decently populated, didn't have a library. Plus it was very poor, so no major libraries or anything special. The richest person in his village had thirty-three dollars and fifty cents. Yeah, it was that dirt poor. Brooklyn was the first one to notice how frantically Roe was looking around in wide eyed shock.

"You act as if you haven't seen a library before," Brooklyn teased as he sat on a couch that was by an already lit fire place.

"I haven't," Came Roe's reply. The others turned to look at him in complete shock.

"As in ever?" Lexington asked in a shocked desperation, that indicated that he didn't want it to be true.

"Exactly that," Roe replied looking at the other yellow gargoyle. Just then Fox came in with a smile.

"Who is this?" She asked with a slight purr.

"This is Roe, he wants to be in our clan," Angela replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Roe, my name is Fox Xanatos." The red head replied. The young gargoyle looked at her curiously, and bobbed his head down in a greeting.

"Bare hygglig," Roe replied as his head bobbed down.

"What?" Fox replied, confused.

"Oh, uh, it means, uh, my pleasure," Roe said, thinking really hard to get the proper translation out.

"Oh," Fox replied.

"Anyway, Roe, do know how to read? At all?" Ru asked curiously. Roe flushed and looked down in complete shame.

"Barely, I have, uh, maybe a third to fifth grade reading level," Roe paused briefly before saying, "I think."

"You think?" Sarah asked, surprise was evident in her voice. It was the same in the others. Most modern gargoyles had a decent education.

"My village was too poor to have a proper education system. I'm lucky to have what I got." Roe replied, fingers twisting again.

"Wait, there's a whole village of gargoyle," Goliath asked in surprise.

"Ja, well there is many where my village is. There's, possible, about fifty clans surrounding the human village I grew up in. Each major clan represented the main major gods of my country, the smaller ones represented smallish gods. My clan was the smallest by far. My clan included my parents and nine older sisters, their mates, except the one who was 11, and my three nieces," Roe replied, hands clasping. The clan was deeply surprise if not completely delighted in this prospect.

"That's fantastic news Roe. That's way more then what Goliath, Elisa, and Angela saw on their travels," Lexington said joyously. Roe looked down, nervous, not sure how to explain to them the problems there was to this. Rico, the panther gargoyle noticed though and got curious.

"Why isn't this great news Roe? Or people have been in great decline, don't you think this is great?" His deep voice slice threw the joy and the others paused to look at the now seated gargoyle.


	7. Sad pasts and blood binding

"Yeah not really," Roe said, biting his lip. The joy stopped. Roe began to twist his fingers again, wondering how to explain the situation.

"Why?" Broadway asked loudly

"The clans are somewhat inbred with each other because they don't usually let others into the clans. The humane village is even worse off then we are. Though I suppose its partially my fault." Roe said.

"Oh," Brooklyn said, voicing everybody's surprise at Roe's confession.

"Yeah," Roe replied.

"Wait, how is it your fault?" Fox asked, head tilting. David had filled her in quietly while the others had been talking.

"Because, I'm a basically a high class breeding fey, and I've been told by at least three clan sorcerous that my magic was very gifted in that department," Roe responded.

"Wait, you said you grew up inside the village as opposed to the outside clans, why?" Angela asked, dark eyes wide in curiosity.

"Another clans male killed my family when I was eight summers. My eldest niece was only six and the other two were four year old twins. Three of my sisters were pregnant, none of their mates did anything, my father was trying to protect everyone, my eleven year older sister was raped before she was murdered and my mother was just about to whelp," Roe said with a sad smile forming on his mouth. Angela went pale, and the other's looked at him in sever disbelief. Clan wars did happen, but only when the area they were protecting were threatened. It was such common knowledge, that, back in the old days, that even humans knew that. Gargoyles weren't known to go and slaughter for no reason. It was unheard of, even in this day and age, including Demona's rampages.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up and upset you," Angela said, one of her hands going up to cover her full mouth.

"It's all right, I've come to terms with it along time ago," Roe replied, eye's glistening ever so slightly. Though he had gotten over it, it was still painful to think or talk about. Owen twitched slightly, the unconscious need to care for the sentinel mother flaring in his heart. The females in the room also noticed the moistening of his eyes and began to coo at him, going over to give him hugs and positive attention, though they didn't fully understand why. Roe smiled watery at the attention, glad to be getting such a warm attention. His human family wasn't this affectionate with him, or with each other really. Good people, but they were just not the affectionate type.

"So what, exactly do we do?" Rico asked. The brazilian gargoyle looked nervous, his golden eyes roaming over Roe's tiny form. Owen noticed the look and didn't like it one bit. He unconsciously wondered if he could get away for hurting the gargoyle male with magic. The blond jerked in surprise at his thoughts, not understanding the hot flare of jealousy that coiled into his gut. The other females watched Rico intensely, wondering what the white panther would do. They didn't like that look. It was like all of them getting ready to protect their own child, or the hatchlings. Hudson was the only one who understood why the females were being protective of the sentinel mother, most females in clans were.

"If I'm excepted into the clan, I will do a blood bond with the leader, his mate, and his daughter," Roe replied instantly. A look of understanding went onto the clans face. All of a sudden, Elisa jerked slightly.

"Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves did we?" Elisa asked, shifting her stance ever so carefully closer into Goliath's direction.

"Nei," Roe said, shaking his head in the negative.

"Well, I'm Elisa, this is Goliath, Brooklyn, Angela, Broadway, Lexington, Ru and Lu, Sarah, Rico and Thomas. I'm sure you already know the Xanatos's and Owen," Elisa replied, pointing to each person as they were being named.

"Det er en glede," Roe replied, a warm motherly smile on his lips.

"Uh, what you said," Elisa said, with a nervous chuckle and a small smile coming to her full mouth. Roe brightened considerable, chuckling himself.

"It means, uh, it's a pleasure," Roe translated carefully.


	8. Little package from Norway

The group stood there, looking at the young gargoyle curiously, wondering what country the tiny gargoyle cam from. Xanatos and Fox had an inkling where the young gargoyle came from, but wanted to ask to be absolutely sure on the subject. Owen seemed to know, but then again, there wasn't a lot he didn't know. Thomas looked over the little gargoyle himself, wondering how a gargoyle looked like he barely made it to five foot even, and seemed so delicate. Gargoyles weren't delicate, well, his sister had been, but then again, it was what had thrown their enemies off before they fought them. Though Roe didn't seem the type.

"Where do you come from anyway?" Thomas asked, his own Jamaican accent coming from his wolfs maw.

"Norway," Roe replied. Goliath, Elisa, and Angela looked at him in complete surprise.

"We didn't meet any gargoyles when we were there on our travels," Goliath rumbled out.

"Norway's a big place, Goliath. Where'd you come in from?" Roe asked softly. Ru and Lu had begun to comb through his long black hair with their talons, slightly miffed that while his hair was nice, it was grimy and dirty.

"We came by boat." Angela replied for her father, her own lavender claws raking down Roe's back, checking his back and wing muscle's.

"Ah, that would do it, my clan's in a rural place in the center of Norway," Roe replied easily. Goliath nodded, in response. It did make good sense, as the three had barely went inland.

"Good point," Elisa said aloud, unconsciously checking Roe for injuries.

"How old are you?" Lexington asked suddenly, his own bald head tilted to the side as he came closer.

"Just turned sixteen summers two months ago," Roe replied. The clan nodded, not all that surprised considering his young appearance. The humans were shocked though.

"Seriously?" Fox asked, also noticing that Roe looked kind of grungy.

"Yes, ma'am," Roe replied, with a warm smile.

"Please, call me Fox," Fox said, her own smile coming to her lips. Roe blushed cutely. Goliath cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Even if this new gargoyle couldn't help with breeding, it would be nice to have another clan member. They were thirteen members strong, seventeen if including the Xanatos's. It was even more if Elisa's brother and his small clan were included. They clan looked at him expectantly.

"Are you willing to join the clan?" Goliath asked, voice calm regardless of he hope that he had within his heart.

"Yes, I am, if you're willing to let me in," Roe replied, looking at the leader in hope, silently praying to Odin for it.

"Then you are welcome," Goliath replied, easily. Roe tilted his head, and was about to talk, when Hudson beat him to it.

"Lad, a sentinel mother has to bind themselves to the clan," Hudson said with a pleased grunt. Goliath's eyes widened as he turned to Roe for an affirmative to what Hudson said.

"The elder is right. As I had said earlier, I have to blood bind with you, your daughter, and your mate." Roe replied. Goliath's, Angela's and Elisa's eyes widened, in surprise. The others were surprised as well, except Hudson, since he was an elder.

"Why?" Brooklyn asked, slightly upset.

"So no other clan can take me away. It's also problematic too," Roe replied, shifting in his seat, unused to the soft cushions of a couch.

"How?" Broadway asked. Roe looked down, nervously.

"Because, It means I wont fallow another leader, only his and his specific family line," Roe replied, shifting again. Brooklyn managed to squawk out a startled

'What?'

"Can't you reapply the blood bond to the next clan leader?" Fox asked, green eyes curios.

"No, sentinel mothers can only blood bind once in their lift times. Another snag is I wont listen to any one but those three. However, when I get my mate, he will be override any orders Goliath gives me, as per the fact that my mate will possible think the danger for myself is too dangerous." Roe replied, looking up at her, moss green eyes dead serious.

"Fascinating," Xanatos said, his own scientific curiosity peaked. Roe tilted his head too look at him, wondering what he meant.

"I see," Brooklyn responded, looking down.

"Sorry, uh, Brooklyn was it?" Roe said, turning to him. The red gargoyle nodded and shrugged it off. Roe looked sad about that fact, wishing he could change it, but knew that he couldn't.


	9. blood binding

A semi silence descended on the group after Brooklyn nodded his head to assure Roe that he got his name right. Goliath looked at Roe, tilting his head to one side, considering the blood bond. It would ultimately work in their favor, and Hudson had faith in this sentinel mother. Goliath had been picky with his faith and trust since the massacre, but, the faith and trust he had in Hudson ran deep. He had trusted his old friend since he was a hatchling, trusted him to be honest with him. Goliath's eyes meet Elisa's, then Angela's. In that one look, he knew that they would fallow his lead, trusting his own judgment, just as he trusted Hudson's.

"All right, Roe, we will do this blood bond." Goliath said, looking the young gargoyle in his eyes. Roe looked up and he smiled.

"What do we need to get? Or do for that matter?" Elisa asked, shifting on her feet.

"We need a knife, a goblet and some wine, Mr. Bernett, would you ah, please?" Roe said, looking over at Owen. The blond nodded and left. He turned back to Elisa with a comforting smile. Before he could answer Elisa's other question, Angela spoke.

"What will we be doing, exactly?" Angela asked, lavender claw pausing at a spot on Roe's back that felt distinctly uneven. She wasn't sure what it was, Roe's shirt was in the way, but it felt like a bad scar.

"We will be joining our blood with wine and drinking it," Roe replied, Angela tilted her head in acknowledgment. Elisa looked a little queasy.

"Is that so?" Elisa voiced, the others in the clan listened in, while quietly talking to themselves.

"Ja," Roe replied.

"What does 'Ja' mean anyway?" Lu said, the shy gargoyle finally speaking up.

"Uh, I thinks it is 'yes'?" Roe said, face scrunching adorable.

"Anyway, is there another way to do this blood in wine binding?" Goliath asked, he had noticed Elisa's distaste for the idea.

"Ja, cutting along arms, were the main vein is and then pressing arms together," Roe replied. Angela looked at him surprised, Elisa looked more queasy, and Goliath just raised an eyebrow ridge.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sarah asked.

"Ja," Roe replied, though he looked like he didn't fully get the question.

"And the blood and wine version?" Elisa asked, recovering her stomach. Because she had seen lots of blood on duty, she had a big dislike for it.

"A cut across the center of our hands, put in goblet, the wine and drink," Roe said, looking at Elisa.

"I vote that one," Elisa nodded. Angela and Goliath agreed with that sentiment. Moments later, Owen had returned with the requested items.

"Tusen Takk, Mr. Bernett," Roe replied, getting up to walk to him. The thankful look he was wearing was translation enough. The females gave him room to move. When Roe got over to Owen, the blond felt a little flutter on the inside, but kept his emotionless mask.

"Please, call me Owen," Owen replied, before he could stop himself. Roe blushed unconsciously.

"T'ank yoo, Owen," Roe said as best he could in english. Both Owen and Lexington silently promised to teach him better english.

"Of course, Roe." Owen replied. Roe nodded, and walked to the center of the room, motioning Goliath, Elisa and Angela over. He put down the items, except the knife. Roe made a clean slice in the palm of his hand and handed the knife to Goliath as his blood dripped into the goblet. Roe stood and took the goblet over to Goliath, then Elisa, then Angela. He then took the wine and added just enough to dull the taste. Goliath had the first drink, then Elisa, then finally, Angela. The human was the only one who grimaced when she drank the concoction. Angela and Goliath didn't really have a problem with it, both having eating raw meat before. Roe gulped down the rest of the mixture, not flinching either.

After the concoction was gone, Roe said a low prayer in Norwegian as the connection between the four fell into place. The other three shuddered when the felt the raw magic that was Roe, but they knew that it was there to let them know if Roe and the future hatchlings were safe. Roe looked to them, and smiled, happy to be attached to a proper clan.

"Tusen Takk, uh, I mean, t'ank yoo," Roe replied with a smile after a few moments of silence.

"You are very welcome," Goliath responded, smiling himself.


	10. Shower time, or bath time

Roe beamed happily at his new clan as he went to sit back down. As he sat down, he thought about what he was supposed to do. Outside of helping with hatchlings and heating cycles, he honestly didn't know what to do in a clan. It had been awhile since he'd been in a clan dynamic, so he felt awkward and unsure, he also didn't know how to explain his feelings to the rest of them. Roe didn't know enough english to express to them what he needed. He wondered silently if he could ask for help with english and other educational things. Owen looked smart and Ro knew that the ageless Puck deserved a smart mate. Roe inwardly shuddered at the thought of Owen being ashamed of him for any reason.

"Roe?" Lu asked, head cocking to one side. Roe looked at her, semi startled for being called out of his thoughts.

"Ja, ah, Lu was it?" Roe responded, Lu nodded, confirming who she was.

"When's the last time you had a shower?" Lu asked, going back to card through his long hair.

"Shower? What is 'shower'?" Roe asked, very confused.

"She means, when's the last time you bathed?" Ru filled in for her twin. A look of realization came to Roe's soft face.

"Um, a few days ago in the, the ocean?" Roe replied, uncertainly.

"Ewww, you bathed in the ocean? Gross," Elisa said, a grimace coming appearing on her face. Even the others were, and looked, disgusted.

"What's bad with ocean?" Roe replied, head tilted, face holding a worried look for disappointing his clan.

"It's very polluted and has a bunch of other unsafe stuff in it, especially so close to shore," Lexington replied.

"What is, po-llu-ted?" Roe asked, sounding out the last word, carefully.

"It's a bunch of garbage, or trash, that's in the water Roe. There's many bad things in the ocean, well, most larger bodies of water near cities," Elisa responded, comfortingly.

"Come, dear, lets get you properly cleaned up, with some soap, shampoo, and conditioner," Fox said, standing in front of Roe to help him up.

"You have soap?" Roe asked, amazed. Fox gave him a surprised, but nodded anyway.

"Do you have any other cloths with you? So those can be washed?" Sarah asked, her voice kind.

"Nei," Roe said, shaking his head in the negative as Fox began to lead him away. Before Fox made it outside the library, and down the hall to the nearest bathroom, she asked Owen to get some towels, a possible robe, extra soap, and any extra cloths that could be spared. The blond was three steps ahead of her and was getting things ready. When the entered the bathroom, Roe looked around the indoor bathroom with surprise.

"First time in a bathroom with a shower?" Fox asked, starting up the shower, then quickly decided a bath would be better. Roe jumped when he heard the water turn on. He stared at the running water in shock. He'd heard of indoor plumbing, his village was thinking it would be a good idea to pull their money to get some certain areas.

"An indoor one, ja. You have indoor running water?" Roe asked, it was a stupid question, he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

"Your village didn't have running water? Or an indoor bathrooms?" Fox asked, very amazed. She understood that many countries didn't have these luxuries, but Norway was pretty industrialized, if not completely up to date with America.

"Nei, my village is very, very poor. The richest man in it has $33.50 and he still doesn't have these luxuries," Roe said, sticking a hand under the running water.

"It's warm," Roe said, even more amazed. If someone didn't want to bath in the river, and wanted a warm bath, it was done in a metal tub with water boiled over a fire. Owen walked in, just as Roe said this comment. He looked over at Fox, confused. The red head caught the look.

"His village doesn't have indoor plumbing," Fox replied to the unanswered question. Owen looked over at Roe, who was staring at him momentarily before he turned back to the water filling the tub.

"Oh," Owen said, not knowing what else to say to that. He put the items down on the sink counter, and turned to leave.

"Owen, can you help me with Roe? I want to get this over quickly". Both Roe's and Owen's eyes widened slightly. The blond recovered first, stepping towards them.

"Of course MRS. Xanatos," Owen replied, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. Roe blushed adorably, not knowing how to take being washed as if he was a hatchling.

"You guys don't have to. Besides, my wings are the only thing I'd need help with." Roe replied, not looking at either of them.

"Well, unfurl them and lets get started," Fox said, rolling up her sleeves.

"I don't think that there's enough room," Roe responded, fingers twisting again.

"I think we can handle it Roe," Owen said, rolling up his own sleeves as best he could. It was then that Roe noticed that one of Owen's hands was made of stone. That made him frown.

"Hmm, that needs fixing" Roe replied, reaching out a hand. Both Owen and Fox watched in anticipation, wondering the extent of Roe's magic. Both were curios if his powers only extended to child rearing. Roe paused, hand hovering just above Owen's arm.

"Do you accept?" Roe asked. Owen nodded, not really knowing what he was accepting, precisely. Roe on the other hand knew. To the young sentinel mother, Owen was not only accepting help with his arm, but with being courted. Roe hoped it would go well, besides, any healing ability that Roe did have, went to children and his mate, and only if that mate was accepting the courting to begin with. Roe's hand touched Owen's stone arm. There wasn't any glow, no bangs or a rabid amount of glitter, just warmth. It took a few moments, then Roe pulled his hand away with a smile. Owen and Fox frowned, the hand looked exactly the same.

"Nothing happened." Fox said, her head tilting. Owen's frowned deepened.

"Try moving," Roe said, smile fading slightly. Owen did, and for the first time in a few years, his hand opened. Both him and Fox looked at Roe in shock.

"Still, stone, but will function like normal hand. My magics aren't good in healing, or it'd be better," Roe said. Owen nodded.

"Lets get to work on your wings shall we?" Was Owen's only response. Both Fox and Roe nodded. A half an hour later, all three of them were out of the bathroom and two of them were soaked.

"I told you there wasn't enough room." Roe grumbled. He wearing the borrowed cloths comfortable, his wings capped around him. Owen frowned and went to his rooms to change. Fox was the one to drag Roe back to the library. The others looked up, as they entered.

"Show them your wings," Was Fox's only response, she was facing Roe and pointing to the others. Alex had been put down for sleep soon after Roe's bath had started. Roe let loose a sigh and unfurled his wings. The others looked on, curious as to why Fox wanted Roe to show off his wings. The whole clan was greatly surprised at the sheer size of the green wings. They dwarfed the tiny gargoyle, though they were shaped much like Goliath's or Brooklyn's wings. The most interesting thing about the wings was the clawed top off wasn't exactly a claw. It was three prongs, twisted around each other.

"Wow," Angela said.

"Yeah," Broadway said, his own face held surprise. Roe flushed from the attention and folded them again. They still stared while Roe went to sit back on the couch. He didn't say anything for a while, and neither did they, for a while anyway.

**authors note:**

**I just wanted to say that I don't know any norwegian. I've been looking it up on google, and if I brutally do something wrong with the words or anything else, I'm sorry to those who do speak it. Thanks. Also, please review. and I don't own anything but the plot and the character "Roe", Obviously. **


	11. Giant wings, doctors and Poisons

"That's a big wing spanned for someone so small," Brooklyn said, his dark eyes wide. Roe nodded his head in agreement, shifting in his seat.

"Ja, meant to be big, to carry eggs, to fly," Roe said, his head bobbing with his words.

"You mean to glide," Thomas said, his own deep voice husked slightly as he watched the tiny gargoyle.

"No, I mean fly." Roe said, head tilting, his green eyes focused on Thomas.

The others looked at him in surprise.

"But I thought gargoyles cant fly." Elisa said, dark chocolate eyes curious and holding a touch of suspicion.

"We cant, at all. Our structures are to heavy for it." Goliath said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Then, how can Roe?" Rico asked, his voice rumbling. They looked at each other, then at Roe.

"I'm not that heavy. Also very flexible, don't know why," Roe said. Xanatos looked at him.

"Would you mind if I had one of my doctors check you over? Just to make sure everything is in working order?" Xanatos asked, voice curious. Surprisingly, Roe knew this word, it was one of the first words in English that he had learned.

"I do not mind. Goliath, his doctors good, Ja?" Roe said, then directed the last bit of his question at the clan leader.

"No, despite the past we have had, Xanatos has made sure we have been well taken care of, medically." Goliath responded. Xanatos stood up and went to call the doctor, to get him ready. During the wait, Roe was informed of what had happened to the clan, their ups and downs. Roe just nodded his head in understanding, not saying much, busy trying to make sure he understood what was actually going on. Later, Owen came by and said that the doctor was ready to see Roe. The young gargoyle nodded and hesitantly asked for some company from the others. Broadway and Angela said they had patrol, and Brooklyn and Lexington said the same thing. Elisa said she had to get to work, or else she'd be in trouble and the twins, Sarah, and the other two males had something else to do as well. Moments later, Hudson volunteered himself and Bronx, to which Roe was grateful.

It took a full hour for the doctor to do a full check up, and to do an x-ray on Roe's body. To the doctors surprise, he discovered that Roe's whole skeleton was more or less made of what seemed to be cartilage. It wasn't exactly bone, but nothing he's seen. He'd also discovered that the majority of Roe's wings were not only hallowed, but filled with fluid. Roe smiled and said that was normal. It was time to inform his clan of what defenses he did have, and what he wouldn't do.

He thanked the doctor after his exam, since Roe had been in there he'd asked about the scar by his wing and what he had to do for it. The doctor suggested rehabilitation excersise and Roe nodded. The doctor was the one to explain to Hudson about Roe's body, and the very real possibility that the young gargoyle could fly. Later, when Roe was walking around the castle, Hudson was explaining to the rest of the clan.

"So, he can actually fly?" Brooklyn asked, shocked.

"I's a good possibility lad," Hudson responded.

"This is very curious. Hudson, where is Roe?" Goliath asked, curious.

"Right here," Roe said from the doorway, before Hudson could answer back.

"All right. I wanted to discuss your wings if you don't mind. Hudson says the doctor told him and you, that you have fluid inside your wings." Goliath said.

"Ja. Its poison. All sentinel mothers have poisons in their wings, usually expelled through claws. It doesn't hurt hatchlings if my claws penetrate them, just turns into protein. Can kill adult in ten minutes, only true immortal and children can survive, though true immortal will be in permanent coma," Roe explained. The clan's eyes widened in complete shock.

"Seriously?" Brooklyn said.

"Ja," Roe replied.

"Suns about to come up lads and lassies, time for stone sleep." Hudson said. The clan nodded and went into their designated spots. Roe only crouched down, wings spread wide, serene look on his sun peaked, and they slept.


	12. Lessons

Soon enough, a week had passed since Roe's surprise arrival, and the clan helped Roe get up to speed to the clan's dynamics. As for his education, it was Lexington that ended up asking him if he wanted a help. Roe agreed almost instantly, wanting to be smart, for Owen's sake as much as his own. During this time, Roe informed the clan all he knew about sentinel mothers. Unfortunately it wasn't a lot, and most of it was prospect and rumors. Hudson was the one to inform them that a sentinel mother was taking care of completely, as in, the only thing they did was child care. When asked about it, Roe waved it off and said he could pull his own weight. Which basically meant that he was helping Owen with his cleaning duties in between his classes with Lexington.

Roe was actually getting better in his studies, regardless of it being only being about a week since he had gotten started. He honestly didn't think he was. He got frustrated easily with the simplest things, especially when it came to reading and math. Lexington and Elisa were the ones who ended up testing him for his grade level and he was at a third grade level. Luckily for Roe, Lexington was a very patient teacher. That next Sunday, during a lesson, Roe began to wonder if he should fly around with Angela, Ru, Lu and Sarah. They'd offered to do that after patrol had ended, but Roe always declined during previous days. He was to ashamed to tell them that the muscles surrounding the base of his left wing were weak. The muscles had been damaged when his clan had been attacked when he was eight. The only thing he really needed to do was strengthening exercises, or so the doctor explained to him.

He was nervous about doing it, but knew he had to do it eventually because his wings would, like all sentinel mothers, be able to conform into an egg carrier. All sentinel mothers had very flexible bodies, even more so in their wings, because they would be used to carry the eggs to safety or if the clan moved area's. Roe was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the stare Lexington was giving him.

"Roe?" Lexington asked, interrupting Roe's thought process. Roe looked at him and the other gargoyle's eyebrow ridge was raised.

"Yes, Lexie?" Roe asked back, head tilted to one side, innocent look on his face. Over the past week, Roe started giving certain people nick names. Angela became 'Angie,' Elisa got turned into 'Eli,' Ru and Lu were the 'd u's', Sarah was 'rah'. Fox became 'Toddy' only because her husband David Xanatos made the mistake of telling Roe that the name 'Todd' meant 'fox'. The girls were the only ones that really got the nicknames. Except for Lexington. Lex was the only male that had gotten a nickname from Roe. Though, that was probably due to the fact that Roe and him had almost instantly connected with each other during Roe's first lesson.

"Can you please tell me the answer to question thirty-four?" Lex asked, once again. He had a soft smile on his face, an encouraging one. Roe looked at him, wide eyed.

"Um, sure," The younger gargoyle looked at the problem then looked back at Lex.

"72?" Roe asked, nervousness obvious in his voice. Lex already knew the answer.

"You got it," Lex said, his smile widening.

"R-really?" Roe replied, a glimmer of hope rising in his voice.

"Yup," Lex replied, smile still in place. A few moments later, a voice interrupted Roe's internal happy dance.

"Isn't that kids math?" Both turned to see Brooklyn leaning against the doorframe. The problem in question was 9x8, and yes it was younger kids math, and displayed on a chalk bored Xanatos provided. But it was easier for Roe to start smaller. Roe looked down, a blush coming to his face. He hated feeling stupid. Lex glared at his older rookery brother.

"Stop being such a jerk Brook, Roe doesn't need your brand of humor." Lex snapped at the red skinned gargoyle. Brooklyn raised his hands in defense.

"All right, all right, I leave you two alone." Brooklyn said, walking back out. Lex huffed and turned back to Roe, a soft look on his face.

"Don't worry about Brooklyn, his like that with a lot of people. You're doing really good for only starting a week before." Lex said, a soft smile returning to his face. Roe's blush faded and he looked up at Lex with a smile.

"Thanks Lexie," Roe said.

"Not a problem," Lex replied. After the lesson, Roe was helping Lex clean up the 'classroom', Roe got this serious look on his face.

"Hey, Lexie?" Roe asked, turning to the webbed gargoyle.

"Yes, Roe?" Lex replied, looking back at him.

"You know you can tell me anything right? Anything thing at all," Roe said, motherly concern coming through.

"I know. I let you know if and when I do," Lex said, smiling. He turned back to his cleaning up

"Like you being gay?" Roe said. Lexington's head whipped around so hard that if he'd been human, it would have cracked. He was pale.

"How did you...?" Lex said, not finishing his sentence.

"Your sent, and how you look at Brooklyn," Roe replied. His grasp on the english language was astounding. It was probably dew to the fact that he had not only learned it in his village, but had been in the states since he was fourteen. Lex looked down.

"Look, it's not gonna go anywhere all right? It's more important that I find a mate I can actually breed with. Plus, Brooklyn likes the females." Lex said, looking down at his hands.

"One, you should let it go somewhere, cause it's important to you. Two, it's called getting a surrogate, so you can still breed. All you need to do is have to do is donate your seed, you don't have need to touch a female, just do your stuff into a cup. And three, he wouldn't be obsessively checking on you if he didn't like you a little bit," Roe replied, his own eyebrow raised. Lex looked up hopeful.

"Really?" Lex asked, nervous himself.

"Ja," Roe replied. Lex smiled broadly and hugged Roe for being so understanding. He pulled back just as suddenly.

"Can I wait to tell the others?" Lex asked, panicked. Roe's smile widened.

"Take as long as you need, I'll support you the whole way," Roe replied.

"Thanks again Roe," Lex replied back. The rest of it was them chatting while the cleaned.


	13. Attachments and mate standards

Since the day Lex's little secrete came out, him and Roe had pretty much became inseparable. The clan seemed rather dumbfounded by it, and wondered briefly if they were courting each other. It was during dinner, or breakfast, one evening that anything was really said about it.

"So Roe, what are you requirements for a mate? Cause you and Lex seem pretty close," Rico asked, breaking the silence. The others looked at him in surprise, especially Sarah, who looked a little put out.

"Why Rico, want Roe?" Sarah snapped, and Rico scowled at her.

"Yes, actually," Rico snapped back. Sarah gave him a withering glare and went back to her food.

"Not interested," Roe said, calmly still eating.

"Huh? Why not? Have you and Lex already mated?" Rico said, golden eyes wide.

"Because, I will never take a gargoyle mate. Sentinel mothers never choose gargoyle mate, it will always be a fey mate," Roe replied, nibbling on the garlic bread that came with the pasta. The others looked over at Roe, some stopping to stare at the tiny gargoyle in surprise.

"Why?" Fox asked, putting her own fork down. Roe stopped eating and looked at her to reply.

"Toddy?" Roe asked, head tilted to the side, mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes, Roe?" Fox replied, eyebrow raised.

"Who'd protect the eggs/hatchlings, and myself, during the day? Humans wont be strong enough, no matter how clever they are," Roe replied, looking down and blushing from the attention he was getting.

"Seriously?" Brooklyn asked

"Yes, sentinel mothers always choose fey mate. Always. They have magic to help protect the eggs or hatchlings. To make sure that they wont be smashed by rouge peoples." Roe said, blinking adorable, as he looked down at his fingers twisting about his shirt.

"Oh," Rico said, deflated. It was disheartening, but it made sense. From what they had learned about sentinel mothers so far, is that they'd do anything to protect the young, or eggs. Even if it went against the clan leaders orders.

"Um, is there anything you're looking for in your prospective mate?" Ru asked, her curiosity peaked. She then took a bite of her food and waited for the answer.

"Yes, all sentinel mothers have a specific type of mate." Roe said, taking another bite of bread. He found that he really liked american food, if made naturally.

"And, what's your specific type?" Lu asked, her tail curling around Thomas's.

"Prankster," Roe said, nonchalantly, going back to his meal. The others looked at him curiously.

"Are you kidding?" Broadway yelled, loudly, his own dark eyes wide.

"Nei," Roe replied, shrinking in his seat. Lex glared at his rookery brother angrily, and leaned into Roe to give him some comfort.

"Why prankster?" Xanatos asked, calmly. Roe looked over at him with a sigh.

"Each sentinel mother has a 'suggested' type. An in grown, personal, suggested type. From what I did gather about sentinel mother types, we all have an attraction from a wide range of types. They can range from, severely cruel and monstrous, to the most gentlest person you'd every meet. Personally, I want someone who I can laugh with, someone who can make me laugh and feel better," Roe said, twisting his fingers under the table.

"That seems like a completely rational choice," Elisa said, tilting her head. For once, the detective had the night off, a rare gift from her boss Chaves. Roe smiled at the detective happily and nodded.

"Good sense of humor huh?" Thomas asked, a small smile on his face.

"Ja. I like to laugh and I want someone who wont yell of freak out if I burn food, or am too clumsy." Roe replied as he begun picking at his food, " Besides, I don't like the type of man whose going to be mean or controlling. I want equal."

The others looked at him and nodded in agreement, understanding his point. What Roe didn't really know is that Owen had heard the whole thing. The blond shifted and walked out of the room to contemplate Roe's confession. Owen did have to report to Xanatos about the recent business venture involving robot prosthetics. Begrudgingly, Owen admitted that the boy had caught his attention, though he didn't honestly know why. The Puck even admitted to having a sever attraction to the boy as well, (Owen grunted at the thought, feeling like he was crazy by 'talking' the Puck, knowing they were the same person) he was so young though. The youth in Roe was what was restricting line that was stopping them from even considering doing anything. By fey standards, the boy wouldn't even be full adult until he was one hundred. Then again, Roe was half gargoyle, and gargoyles did grow differently then fey, sooner. Eighteen might be a good time to start courting at least, all the blond would have to do is wait two years.


	14. Meeting Demona

It was another week before Roe agreed to go flying on a patrol. Not fight, just fly. Both Angela's and Lexington's begging finally persuaded him to go through with it. Aside from Alexander, Lexington and Angela were the youngest in the clan. So a few pouts and puppy eyes got Roe agreeing almost instantly. Roe consulted with the doctor and was told it'd be a good idea to work his muscles out, as long as he was careful. Roe had just nodded and left, flexing the muscles in his back to stretch them out. On the way to the main courtyard, he met up with Fox, who had been heading in the same direction, was carrying baby Alex. She smiled when Roe caught up to her, and he smiled back happily.

"Good evening Roe. So, I heard Angela and Lexington finally persuaded you to go flying with them on patrol." Fox said, she smiled down at Alex when he cooed at hearing the gargoyles names.

"Yes, those two are very good, with, um, the puppy eyes. May I hold Alex again?" Roe asked, hoping to hold the sweet little baby again. Fox nodded and handed the little red head over. The little boy gurgled and settled on looking over Roe's shoulder. Both adults walked to the courtyard together, talking about this and that. Fox even convinced the young sentinel mother to let her play with his long hair. And buy air pieces for it. Half way through the walk, Roe handed Alex back over to his mother. When they got to the courtyard, the others were waiting. Angela and Lex had asked Goliath before hand to take Roe out with them. He'd had agreed If slightly reluctantly. Hudson had told him that Roe needed to be safe in their rookery, their none existing rookery. Hudson had been assured by both Angela and Lexington that they'd take care of Roe. The old worrier still worried about their sentinel mother. Hudson and Goliath's conversation on safety is what Fox and Roe had walked in on.

"Goliath, Roe needs to have another guard. It will bring bad luck to the clan if he's harmed," Hudson said shifting on his feet. Roe's ears twitched as he listened in.

"Hudson, Angela and Lexington are excellent worriers and will protect him just fine. Bad luck will not befall on the clan more then its already have, besides, if your that worried, they'll bring a communicator with them. Since when did you believe in luck anyway?" Goliath said raising an eyebrow ridge in curiosity. Hudson huffed and crossed his arms before answering.

"I just want to make sure his safe. Just like I want all of our clan safe, especially since H.A.M is still out there," Hudson said, almost pouting.

"And I'll be fine, elder, I promise," Roe finally spoke, startling them. Lexington brightened considerable and shot over to his dear friend.

"Ready to go Roe?" Lex asked excitedly. His scientific curiosity was pulsing to the surface to see if Roe could actually fly. Roe smiled back at him.

"Yes, Lexie, I am" Roe replied, actually starting to get a little excited.

"You're still bringing a communicator," Elisa said, handing over said device to Lex. Roe only had a faint idea what they were, and how they worked. He did know it helped to talk to each other in sever crisis situations.

"Of course Eli," Roe replied, nodding. Elisa nodded back, then she went over to Goliath to talk to him before she went to work. Elisa had somehow gotten an extra communicator, which as a needed venture. With that, the assigned patrol groups were off. Roe was the only one whose head was whipping around in curious wonder as they looked for trouble. Moments later, they heard a scream and went to investigate. It was a young women getting mugged. Roe stayed on the roof while Lexington and Angela dealt with the creep. The women was frightened, but thankful for the help. She stuttered out a thanks before running off to call police. The two young gargoyles smiled and climbed up the fire escape routs provided. When the got back to the roof, they saw Roe staring at a shadowed corner across the roof.

"Roe, who are you staring at," Lex asked, looking around himself.

"Angie's mother," Roe replied calmly, head tilting.

"Mother?" Angela asked looking at the shadows herself. Sure enough Demona stepped out of shadows with a laser gun and a sneer on her face.

"Well, look who has a good set of eyes." Demona snarled out.

"No, just a good sense of smell," Roe replied, head tilting to the left this time. The read head hissed loudly, then stopped, turning to Angela.

"Please my daughter, come with me, I'll take care of you more then they ever could." Demona's face softened, if only lightly. Lex snarled at her in his own rage.

"She said no Demona, get over it," Lex snapped. Demona snarled back at him.

"This isn't about you, you little cretin," Demona growled out, she turned back to Angela, a pleading look on her face. Angela looked torn, and Roe looked curious. The young sentinel mother saw Demona's love for Angela in her eyes. Saw the want to be with the girl, to take care of her.

"Lexington's right mother. Why cant you try to be on the side of good for once?" Angela asked, her voice was weary.

"Because humans are monsters Angela, that's all they know how to be," Demona replied back, eyes narrowing.

"Gargoyles can be just as bad, Miss Demona. Just as monstrous if the situation calls for it," Roe said, finally speaking up. Demona glared at him and cocked her gun.

"I'd wouldn't hurt them if I were you. If you do, I just might pump you full of my poison." Roe said, calmly. He didn't really like violence, hated it in fact, it terrified him, which is why he never fought. But, when the time came for it, he would use his poison. The time was calling for it.

"Silly little fool, nothing can kill me, I'm immortal," Demona snarled, charging her gun. Roe shook his head, in a way she took for mockery. She let out a roar and shot the gun. The group scattered, but Lexington got hit in the lower part of his left wing. The webbed wing gargoyle let out a howl of pain and Demona laughed. Her laughter was cut short as three prong like shafts pierced her chest, surrounding her heart. It took mere seconds for Demona to fall to her knees, pain causing her to fall onto her back. She watched as the prongs left her chest, her eyes met Roe's. He was standing over her with a snarl of his own.

"How dare you attack one of the young in the clan," Roe snarled out. He crouched down, teeth flashing.

"I'm i-mortal," Demona gasped out, body shuddering, and eyes rolling.

"No, you're not. Not a true one anyway. Unless you're a pure blooded fey, you're not immortal. You'll die in ten minutes, make your last wishes." Roe stood up. The red head looked flabbergasted, as did the other two. Pain cursed through the aged female worrier and she gasped in pain.

"Why is she in pain?" Lex asked, actually worried.

"Acid," Roe replied.

"Do you have a cure?" Angela asked, panic seeping in. She didn't get along with her mother, but she didn't want her to die.

"Yes," Roe responded.

"Help her pleases," Angela begged out. Roe looked at her, his head titled.

"She hurt Lexie," Roe replied.

"Please," Angela said, shaking. Roe sighed.

"Fine," Roe replied and walked back over to the suffering Demona, who'd been dying for about five minutes now. He crouched back down, and got real quite so the other two wouldn't hear him.

"Now listen closely your daughter has requested that you live. Remember this, remember that it is by the grace of her that you will survive this. Never forget that her kindness is giving you a second chance. Don't you dare fucking waist it," Roe then proceeded to pump the antidote into Demona's pain filled body. The trio left before she recovered enough to do anything more. For the first time in her life, Demona let her grief fill her, and she curled up on her self, sobbing.


	15. New Rookery

**I would like to say thank you to Queen Tigeress who pointed out that I did a genius move and reposted chapter nine. So yeah, thanks.**

The clan didn't here from Demona for along time, much to their relief. It seemed after what Roe had done, and said, pumping poison into her ancient body had an effect on her. Angela was the one to inform the clan on what had happened when they had gotten back. Lex was out of it when they came back, carried by Roe, who had tried to get him to the castle as fast as his large wings could carry him. Since it had been earlier in the night, Lex would have a scar where the laser gun had hit his wing for the rest of his life. Angela was slightly frightened on Roe's attitude about it, even after a month and a half after the incident. It was on a thursday night that she'd gotten the courage to talk to him about it.

"Roe?" Angela asked, startling the sentinel mother, who'd found a room for the new rookery and was cleaning it out. Roe looked at her, fear in his eyes before he calmed.

"Oh dear Wodin, you scared me near half to death," Roe said, clutching a standard wood handled broom in his hands.

"Sorry. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Angela asked, her green eyes looking around the new rookery.

"Sure, what is it Angie?" Roe said, grouping the broom against onto a wall so he could give his full attention to the lavender gargoyle. Angela was nervous, not knowing how to broach the subject.

"How can you be so gentle, but with mother, you were so cruel?" Angela finally blurted out. Roe looked at her, the look turned sad almost instantly.

"She hurt one of my barn, one of my children." Roe replied.

"But Lex and I aren't children. We're adults," Angela replied back, confused.

"You two are the youngest in the clan, not including Alex. Until the eggs come, when it's a good season, you both will be considered the children of the clan, so I must protect you both until that day comes. Even then, I'd protect you both just the same," Roe replied sadly, taking both of Angela's hands in his. The young gargoyle understood then, it was Roe's job. Even with the five new addictions, both her and Lex were the youngest, regardless that Lex was also a thousand years old.

"I'm still mad at you for hurting my mother, but I can understand now why you did it." Angela replied, cupping her hands around Roe's. Roe smiled lovingly.

"She loves you," Roe said, trying to make Angela feel even better. It made Angela's eyes brighten, and her heart lighten.

"Really?" Angela asked, brightly, if somewhat worried.

"Yes, yes she does. I saw it in her eyes when we met. Hopefully, you'll be the push she needs to free her heart from the dark place she took it." Roe replied, smile widening.

"Me to," Angela replied, gigglingly happily. The giggling became infectious and soon both were full out laughing. Moments later, when the silence descended, it was disrupted with Lex running in panicked. The other two gargoyles looked startled.

"Please hide me," Lex said running behind both of them.

"Why Lexie?" Roe asked, recovering first.

"Brooklyn wont leave me alone since I got hurt. He's stalking me I swear," Lex replied, still huddled behind them. Before either could respond, Brooklyn shot in, looking angry. Both Angela and Roe flared their wings, startled.

"Where is he?" Brooklyn shouted out.

"Where's who?" Roe replied, eyebrow ridge raised.

"Lexington, I saw him come in here," Brooklyn snarled out.

"He came and left Brooklyn," Angela replied, so Roe wouldn't have to lie. The beaked gargoyle shot off before anything more was said. Lex popped back up.

"Thanks Angela, I really didn't want to deal with him at the moment," Lex said, sagging against Roe.

"It was no problem. Why is he stalking you?" Angela replied, her own eyebrow ridge raised.

"Cause I got hurt," Lex grumped back.

"Care to elaborate?" Roe asked. Fox got Roe a dictionary and encouraged him to use a new word everyday.

"He says I'm to young and, 'Delicate,' to do anything by myself again. Says it'd be better if I stayed home and did nothing," Lex said, taking the warmth of Roe's large, strong wing surrounding him.

"Lame," Roe replied. Elisa and her brother Derek, aka 'Talon' had been teaching him some slang words.

"Very," Angela and Lex said at the same time.

"Jinks," Both said again. Soon all three were laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Hey, Roe?" Lex asked, looking up at the slightly taller gargoyle.

"Yes?" Roe replied.

"Still need help in here?" Lex asked.

"Always," Roe replied.

"Okay, lets get to work, shall we? Besides, I want to install security cameras in here for extra protection for the eggs," Lex said, finally pulling away from Roe. The sent of Roe's wings made him sleepy, he didn't know why. Roe nodded his head in agreement.

"You gonna help Angie?" Roe asked.

"Nope, you'll have to do well without me," She replied before walking out to go cuddle with Broadway.

"She's mad at you isn't she?" Lex asked, picking up another broom to help sweep.

"Yes, but that's okay. She'll get over it sooner or later," Roe replied as he too began to sweep the floor.


	16. changes

In the weeks following Roe's and Angela's conversation, the new rookery had gotten cleaned and installed with security cameras. The camera's Roe wasn't so sure about, but he trusted Lex and his judgment. Brooklyn had finally laid off a little with Lex, but when he wasn't patrolling, he was either fallowing Lex with his eyes or personally. It took Roe chasing him half way around the castle for the red gargoyle to even get that far. Of course Brooklyn retaliated by drenching both Lex and Roe in a weird combination of flour, honey and tabasco sauce. Now the three of them were in a prank war. Two days later, Broadway got caught in the crossfire and he joined Brooklyn's side.

So far, Brooklyn and Broadway were ahead by two points, and Lex and Roe wouldn't stand for it. It was during this time the Xanatos's and Owen, who'd been on a business trip, got caught in a trap that covered them in flower pollen and wolf musk. All three were highly confused.

"Hahaha, you missed us," Brooklyn's voice shouted out gleefully. Broadway couldn't take because he was laughing so hard. Roe and Lex looked pissed.

"That's not fair, that shouldn't even count and you know that," Lex growled at his rookery brothers.

"Yes, it does," Broadway finally, finally, gasped out, before laughing again. Roe pouted.

"No it doesn't, and you know that. They were just innocent bystanders. Besides, you know the rules, the only time it doesn't count is when someone else who doesn't know what's going on gets caught in the crossfade. Which we are completely sorry for, MR. and MRs. Xanatos, and Owen," Roe said, looking over at them, expecting the worst.

"What, is going on here?" Xanatos said, eyebrow raised as Owen cleaned his classes off.

"Prank war, and we're winning," Lex said, with a smirk.

"No, you're not, we are," Brooklyn said, pouting.

"Says you," Roe replied with his own evil smirk. What both Brooklyn and Broadway failed to relies was the fact that the two had gotten them way much sooner and this prank was a cover up. Brooklyn's wings said he was a stripper and had a fake number on it, while Broadway had a sign on his wings saying if anyone needed rent space to call another fake number. Before the red and aqua gargoyles could ask what, the two yellow ones were off. Fox, meanwhile, had gone behind the both of them to grab something and when she turned around, she noticed something on their wings.

"Um, Brooklyn, Broadway?" She asked out, trying to read what was on their wings.

"Yes, Fox?" Brooklyn asked, fuming slightly.

"There's something on your wings, can you spread them so I can see it?" Fox asked gently. The rookery brothers looked at each other and then spread their wings. Fox began laughing hysterically. Moments later, David was laughing as well. It was Owen who ended up telling them what it said, the blond wasn't laughing, but he did have a gleam in his eyes from Puck. Both snarled and ran after them, finding them in the courtyard, they would have done something, would pranked them back, but there was two things wrong with that. One, the whole clan was there, and they were staring at something, two, when they did get to the front to see what it was, it was Demona.

"Demona," Brooklyn snarled, ready to lunge, still raging over what she had done to him.

"Don't," Goliath commanded, his own voice weary and on edge. The red headed gargoyle was looking down, wings capped around her, hands clasped.

"Why?" Broadway asked, barely concealed anger in his voice.

"Because she came to talk, that's all," Sarah said, her light grey eyes watching carefully.

"Why should we believe her?" Brooklyn snarled out.

"For Angela's sake," Roe said, arms crossed, wings spread, terrified, but ready to grab both Angela and Lex and take them, and Alex, to a safe place. Both Broadway and Brooklyn deflated a little bit, but were still weary. Demona finally looked up, and for once had sorrow on her face. Her body was in a submissive stance, hands out in front, head still slightly bowed, showing she wasn't going to fight.

"I want to be Angela's mother," Demona said, voice clear, if quite.

"Why now?" Goliath asked, voice even, steady.

"I came to some realizations, and one of them was that I love Angela more then I hate humans," Demona replied, not looking Goliath in the eyes. Goliath's own dark grey eyes went wide, as did the rest of the clans. Roe was the one who broke the silence.

"That's good Demona, that's very good. Hold on to that, remember it, keep it resinating in your head, cause I'm pretty sure that this will be the last chance Angela will give you" Roe said, head tilting. Demona looked a little angry, but the look she saw on Angela's face confirmed what Roe said.

"I doubt you'll ever be apart of this clan again Demona, and if this is a trick, you'll never be able to stay in New York," Goliath's voice was deep, holding some threat.

"That's another thing I've been thinking on Goliath, and I have come to the conclusion that won't be an option either. As much as my instincts want to be apart of a clan, I know it's not going to happen. I just want to focus on being there for Angela." Demona replied, and for the first time, fidgeted. In all the years that Goliath had known her, Demona never fidgeted, even when they were skirting around the idea of becoming mates.

"Please father?" Angela asked, nervous herself. She had this kicked puppy look and it pretty much melted Goliath's heart almost instantly.

"We will work something out in more detail later, but, Angela will be aloud time with you under the condition that you have an escort." Goliath said. In the few years of knowing that Angela was his daughter, she'd become his pride and joy. She was daddies little girl, and she adored him just as much. Demona had seen that on several different occasions and understood.

"I can agree to that," Demona replied, putting her pride on the back burner. She was also going to make sure that she wouldn't badmouth humans in front of Angela as well, especially Elisa Maza. Or at least try her hardest not to, even she knew of her own short temper.

"All right," Goliath replied, face stern. Angela squealed and hugged the closes person to her, which happened to be Thomas. He smiled and hugged her back. He was a wolf type, and wolves were pack animals and enjoyed snuggling with their pack. It was how they made a strong pack, strong socialization and trust between them. Broadway got jealous and growled, but Brooklyn smacked his brother to make sure he didn't attack. Roe smiled at the scene, glad that one of his younglings was going to be fully happy. He looked over at Owen, who had come in case the gargoyles needed help, with Xanatos of course. Owen looked back at the young gargoyle, and was delighted by the blush that adorned his yellow cheeks. He smirked gently, and Roe smiled shyly back. Yes, today was a good day.


	17. Birthday?

It was awkward for Demona to be back ay the castle, everyone was tense, though they did try and keep calm about it, which did help the situation some. Brooklyn was the only one who had the most difficulty accepting it and would rant to his rookery brothers every chance they got. Both got annoyed with it after a while, not that they didn't agree on the majority of what was said. It just got really repetitive after all the things that the red gargoyle said. It was Broadway that finally snapped first when it became to much.

"If she thinks she's going to get the dr-" Brooklyn was interrupted rather quickly by the aqua gargoyle.

"Knock it off," Broadway roared. The beaked gargoyle was sufficiently startled by Broadway.

"What?" Brooklyn squeaked out.

" I said, 'knock. It. Off'" The aqua gargoyle emphasized.

"Why?" Brooklyn snarled out.

"Without her, there'd be no Angela," Broadway snapped back. Brooklyn growled, almost ready to attack, having been on edge for a while. He would have, if Lex hadn't spoken.

"Brook?" Lex asked, calm voice unconsciously calming the two.

"Yes?" Brooklyn asked back gruffly. His affection for the smaller gargoyle male surged through him, warming his soul and calming his anger.

"Demona agreed to our terms, no questions asked. I honestly don't like it, none of us do, but it is obvious that she adores Angie. If Demona is willing to try, for her, we can, at the very least, tolerate her," Lex said, unconsciously fiddling with a circuit board. The webbed gargoyle looked a little put out.

"Something wrong Lex?" Broadway asked first, both had noticed his sad look.

"A little," Lex replied.

"Roe's been hanging around Demona a lot, and the other females, something about 'girl talk.' It's weird without him near," Lexington replied, looking back down at the circuit board. Broadway and Brooklyn looked at each other, knowing what was actually going on, but a little concerned. Those two were like twins in how close they were. Brooklyn reached out with a small smile, and tweaked Lex's ear playfully, earning a snicker.

"Don't worry about it. Roe adores you, your basically his family," Brooklyn said, still grinning. Broadway murmured in agreement, head bobbing as well. Lex just sighed and nodded, knowing what they said was true. They did adore each other, and were family. It was almost frightening how close they got in the short time that they knew each other. They were both lonely and wanted someone to connect to, the techno wizard theorized. Brooklyn and Broadway had been closer to each other when they were together, and usually picked on Lex. Now, now he had someone that was his best friend and he was ignoring him. Two nights later, Lex was still thinking about it while fixing a computer that Fox had begged him to fix. It's how Roe found him, hunched over wires and circuit boards. Roe was holding something as well.

"Hi Lexie," Roe said happily, Lex head shot up and he smiled happily in return.

"Hey Roe," Lex put down the project he was working on to hug the sentinel mother. Roe sighed happily and hugged back, nuzzling his head.

"How come you've been ignoring me?" Lex said in a huff, after they pulled away from each other. Roe's eyes widened and he had the decency to look sheepish.

"I needed information, and 'Mona was nice enough to give it to me." Roe replied.

"'Mona?" Lex asked, curious, while going back to fixing the computer.

"Demona," Roe replied with a grin. Lex raised an eyebrow ridge.

"Why Mona?" Lex asked, generally curious. It didn't bother him that Demona got a nickname, most of the clan females did.

"Cause all she does is bitch and moan." Roe said with a mischievous smile. Lex and Roe looked at each other, before laughing. Lex agreed with that statement whole heartedly.

"What'd you talk about?" Lex asked when they recovered.

"The old days, when people were superstitious," Roe replied, Lex looked incredulous.

"Why?" Lex asked, again curious and somewhat surprised.

"Cause, I was curious. Oh, Gratulerer Med Dagon," Roe said with a grin, handing Lex a good sized packaged.

"Birthday?" Lex asked, wondering if he'd guessed right, while taking the package. Roe nodded at his guess. Since Lex began teaching him, Roe in return began teaching him Norwegian.

"Wait, my birthday?" Lex asked, looking up shocked.

"Yes, now open it. 'Mona wasn't sure the about the appropriate date, so I kinda had to guess, and I celebrate them. Now open." Roe replied. Lex did so, somewhat numbly. It was a tool set he'd been wanting for a few months. A library card was in the wrapping as well.

"A library card to? You know I cant go there," Lex said, looking up rather sadly.

"See number?" Roe asked and Lex nodded,"You can use that to check out through interwebs, and I asked Owen if he wouldn't picking them up for you. He didn't" Lex teared up some and hugged Roe again. Roe smiled and hugged Lex to his chest, his 'mommy' instincts kicking in. It was later, near dawn, after the clan through a small party for him, that Lex found out that Fox had set up the computer to crash so he'd be distracted. In all honesty, Lex was rather happy about all this.


	18. News

Over the next few days, Roe managed to get Demona to chat with him. Usually it was accompanied by Lexington or Angela. Unfortunately, Angela and Demona had a hard time connecting with each other, though they did try to talk about different subjects. Roe didn't really understand why they were having trouble connecting. Roe had gone to Elisa for some information on what to do. The cop had been a little reluctant at how much to spill, but Roe persisted.

"Please Eli? I really want to help them. It just isn't fair, she's close to you, her father, and her foster mother. I don't understand how she couldn't be close to her own birth mother, it seems in-con-ceiva-ble to me," Roe said, ranting slightly in the end, still having trouble with harder words. Elisa sighed and gave in.

"It's a long story that ties into what you already do know. Demona has betrayed the clan multiple times, and as you know, that doesn't sit well with everybody. She's hurt Angie several times because she's been so busy trying to hurt us. Its broken Angie's heart several times, so Demona has a long way to go to get forgiveness," Elisa replied. Roe nodded her in understanding and wondered off to do his daily prayers. He still was wondering about it because he'd been so close to his family when they were alive. It made as much sense to him as him being unisex did.

'_Hmm, another thing I'll have to explain to the clan, 'sigh', this is getting ridiculous,' _ Roe thought to himself as he stood up from his prayers. It didn't occur to him that he was being watched at the moment as he wondered. His watcher was Puck, finally free of his human disguise, temporarily. The fey was curious about the young gargoyle and honestly didn't know how to react to him. Yes, Roe did have attractive qualities, and a mischievous side, but the boy didn't look strong enough to survive. His magic was singular minded and it was obvious that he definitely couldn't defend himself. And even if they did get together, Roe couldn't give him children and breeding for the fey was desperately needed. It was stupid about the mass amount of infertility that his people had while the humans breed like rabbits. The mischievous hobgoblin's heart twitched as he watched Roe walk away. Then a cry was heard and Puck was off to care for his little two year old charge.

When Roe finally found Angela, he was a tad startled to find her, and the other clans members were talking about him.

"Why didn't you tell us Roe has to have sex or pregnant to help us Hudson?" That thickly accented voice belonged to Thomas.

"I thought Roe hadn't entered his maturity yet. Plus he does smell like a female so that means he is one and will get pregnant." Hudson replied rather calmly.

"But he says he's male," Sarah shot back.

"Roe chooses to call himself male a he because **he** feels more comfortable with it," Odin bless Lex for jumping to his defense Roe thought to himself happily.

"She should be associating herself with a girl," Elisa said, her voice gruff. Roe thought that she was a very indecisive human and a quick one cause his prayers and searching only took fifteen minutes tops.

"But he's comfortable being called a he," Lex snapped.

"Lexington, please keep your temper," Goliath asked calmly. Well, that makes only two calm people in the whole group Roe grumbled to himself.

"If Roe's a boy, how can he help the females with breeding, hmmm Lexington?" Lu growled out.

"He can help both, remember Lu?" Lex snapped back.

"Goliath, we need help, badly, you know that, make Roe help now," Ru pleaded, her tale swishing wildly.

"This cannot be forced Ru, we all understand this. Roe's magic has to connect with all of us first. Plus the clan doesn't have the equal sexes that it needs. From what Hudson explained to me, that when Roe lets his magic go, we will all be burning with lust and something might go wrong," Goliath replied. Roe silently thanked the leader as he stepped into the room frowning.

"How are we going to do this then?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell you all this, I am unisex." Roe supplied from behind her. It was loud enough for the whole clan to here him. They jumped in shock and most had the decency to look ashamed.

"Wait, what do you mean unisex?" Brooklyn asked, head tilted.

"As in I have both, workable, parts. All sentinel mothers are, technically, sexless, or, more precis both sexes. We are designed to help males and females. Most sentinel mothers choose to be in girl form. I like being in boy form because it looks and feels better to me," Roe said, head tilting. The clan stared at him, surprised, all of them were also unaware of the Xanatose, and Owen watching.

"So both parts?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, boy and girl parts, fully functional," Roe said with a grin. The others grinned as well. "Also, I have two-forms. This one, and a fey form. The fey form is for emergencies for when we might have to escape during the day with the eggs."

The confession had come as a shock for the whole clan, just like Roe being unisex, but they clan did get use to it. Eventually.

~Fin, for now~


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

**Just so all of you know, there will be a sequel to Sentinel mother. Hopefully this one wont be as long. I have an annoying habit of going on and on if I'm writing a chapter story. In all honesty, this story kind of annoyed me, it didn't go where I wanted it to go and chose to have a mind of its own. I wanted to make sure to finish it because one, I didn't have a legitimate excuse to stop writing it, two, it would have been rather selfish on my part to stop on my part because we were having an argument. Again, it didn't go the way I wanted, but I made sure it was decently finished before I stopped. Oh, one more thing, I do have the sequel i the works so I will try to get it up soon. If I don't, I apologize, but I'm doing homework for college. The reward for every one is sex and oncoming babies. Thanks for sticking with this so far.**


End file.
